


P1NK

by Xxpinkweirdoxx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxpinkweirdoxx/pseuds/Xxpinkweirdoxx





	1. Prologue

Dragons were wanted. Half breeds, shapeshifters, whatever you’d like to call them, were in danger of being hunted. Kidnapped. Killed. All for their beautiful little scales. Their horns, pure ivory. Many hid themselves among our modern world. That girl from school? She could be one too. The quiet kid who always wears a hoodie? Them too. Some are now made in labs, raised, then slaughtered for money. Enter our main character, P1NK.

 

She had heard the stories of what happened. What happened to the ones in the labs. The ones like her. But they couldn’t be true, right? The people in the white coats were nice. They brought her food. They made sure she stayed in her perfect white room. All of the walls are padded. It’s very nice. But then one day...

 

P1NK, who was usually referred to as Pink, heard it again. The second time in the last minute. The scream. It was so full of pain... it was so sad. At this moment... she remembered. She realized, horror filling her mind, what was happening. The scream sounded again, but it was getting quieter. Then choking coughs. Banging. Then... a silence. A silence like Pink had never heard before. It was full of horror. Dread. That could’ve been her. It might be her next. Then the dragging... the scraping of claws against the perfectly tiled floors outside of the white room. It might be her if next if she doesn’t get out.


	2. The Escape

Pink was ready. She was waiting. She heard a creak, and the padded door on the other side of the room opened. It was Sasha, the nicest white coat. Pink smiled at her and waved, “Hi Sasha, how are you?” But as Sasha responded, she failed to notice the door was left open. She walked in with the plate of meat, and Pink looked up at her from her sitting position on the floor. “Thank you... I’m sorry...” Pink muttered. “What do you mean? Sorry for what?” “.....this...”

 

Pink lunged at her, claws raking down Sasha’s face and chest, and she fell to the ground. Pink felt really bad about this. She had really liked Sasha. But it was the only way. She needed to make sure she got as many others out as she could. She’s ran out the door, using her wings to propel herself down the hall, hoping the white coats wouldn’t catch up. She ran past T34G4N’s room, then stopped short. Teagan was nice. Pink turned around, and ran into a white coat. She just opened Teagan’s door and shouted, “RUN!” Although Teagan was not a dragon halfbreed like her, she was still a halfbreed. She had to be protected. A girl who looked about twelve with a white tail and ears on her brown hair emerged, and upon closer inspection, both had black stripes.

 

She was a white tiger. She probably had retractable claws on her hands in human form, like Pink, but who knows. They just ran, side by side, until they were out of the lab. They heard shouting behind them, but they didn’t care. They kept running at fast as they could, and they made it to a nearby town. They stopped there, then looked at each other. “I’m P1NK, call me Pink. What’s your name?” She asked, though she knew the answer. “I’m T34G4N. Call me Teagan. How did you get out? And why did you help me, of all hybrids?” “You were the first one I ran by. I needed to help someone.” They sat together on a small stump near the edge of town, talked for a bit, then leaned against it and fell asleep, hoping they’d awake again.


End file.
